Sunshine and lawlipops
by ChemicalSmile
Summary: A series of two and one shots. Don't know if I've made two-shots up but HEY GUYS IF I DID THEN LET'S MAKE IT A THING AND ALL HAIL ORIGINAL ME...If I didn't, or if it's ridiculous then y'know...I'll eat my fist in humiliation. I did steal the word 'lawlipop' from someone much cleverer than I am on the internet, wish I had thought of it. I do not own death note. Despite my pleas.


Hey guys :) So I was hoping to do one-shots, but I think that this will probably be a collection of two-shots and one-shots. I own a t-shirt with L eating sugar cubes on it, so I have that going for me :) I hope that you guys like these, and if any of you want me to write a one-shot that is focused on a particular thing then you can say so in comments :) Reviews are extremely lovely to get (if extremely lovely is a thing). I'll stop blathering on now, hope you enjoy XD

'L'

'No'

'L...'

'No'

'But...L...please...'

'Light-kun believes that if he continues to pester me then I will comply. I can assure him that this is not the case.'

Light rocked back and forth on his haunches, trying to think of something that would possibly make L come outside with him. Light was a social creature by nature, even though he often found the company he kept besides L to be below his intelligence bracket. L was the polar opposite, and as a result they had been couped up in task headquarters for fully a week and a half without going out. The time before that had only been because a new bakery had opened around the corner. Light could have sworn L had cried a little with happiness when he saw it, but L dismissed him as having 'preposterous notions'.

Light was getting cabin fever. He had begun talking to inanimate objects. The doorknob did not make for interesting exchanges. He would talk to L, but such exercises were ultimately to his disadvantage as every word uttered seemed to increase the probability of his being Kira. Even when he had asked if L wanted tea. Which he had. 'Nine sugars' was a prerequisite command that L did not even have to utter anymore, Light was so inured to his ways.

He needed sunshine! His name was Light! Maybe L could live basking in the luminescence of computer screens, but Light wanted to feel warmth on his skin. It had also been ages since he had socialise in a club, something he enjoyed immensely. This was mainly due to his 'magnet with the ladies' as he had explained to L one rainy afternoon.

'L-if you come out with me then I will buy you..._the cake_.'

Light had pulled out the big guns this time. There was an awed silence.

'Light-kun will buy me..._the _cake. As in the _cake._'

Light nodded solemnly.

He watched as L fought an internal battle. L had been after that cake ever since he had seen it. Even Light, who was not an aficionado of cakes had to admit that it was a thing of beauty. Three tiers with pink frosting and adorned with strawberries, it was L's version of catnip. Watari had told L he wasn't allowed to have it though, because he had an upcoming trip to the dentist. Also, L tended to act strangely after eating pink foods. Light shuddered, remembering the candy-floss in the oven.

'You won't tell Watari?'

Light shook his head enthusiastically. L waved a hand at him to signal he needed a few moments without Light observing him so that he could make his decision. Light was long since used to such peculiarities and turned away readily.

'I shall..leave task headquarters with Light-kun. If he gets me the cake first.'

'Nuh-uh. Go out first. Then cake.'

L looked like he wanted to grind Light into dust, but Light knew that he had the advantage of Watari blackmail on his side. Amazing how that one man could reduce the cool, quietly confident L to a quivering child.

'Fine.'

L's voice was laced with menace and the promise that if said cake was not delivered, Light would suffer for it. Light decided to make the most of L's decision and drag them out in the first instance.

'Come on.'

He tugged on the handcuffs, pulling L gently along beige-carpeted corridors. The place was like a maze. Light started to wonder if L would be able to find his way out of the task headquarters if Light or Watari weren't with her...him! L was a him!

Light hurried them along the corridor. He needed to get out.

He pushed open the door, and stood there for a moment, simply delighting in the feel of the sunlight on his skin. He heard L shuffling behind him.

'See L. Isn't it nice to be outside?'

Light turned around and spied L hiding just inside the doorway, eyes narrowing against the brilliant sunlight that was cascading into his hidey-hole. Or maybe he was just really mad.

'Come on. Outside.'

Light yanked on the chain, effectively giving L no choice but to step out into the sunlight. L looked dazed. Light marvelled at the contrast between L's white skin and black hair. It was always a feature of L that Light found himself marvelling over, but in the sunshine it was even more pronounced.

Light noticed that L was tilting slightly, leaning towards the corner of a street that led to the bakery.

'The deal was, out first, then bakery. We haven't been out for long enough yet. We're going to the park.'

And what a happy little boy scout L looked at Light's sudden proclamation.


End file.
